Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan
by Crush48
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are transported to Planet Vegeta, thanks to Goku's stomach. Now in Planet Vegeta, they try to find a way back home, experiencing many adventures on the way. THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED, CHECK MY STORIES FOR THE NEWER EDIT.
1. Chapter 1: The Paradox

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 1**

**The Paradox**

Goku and Vegeta had just finished their horrendous sparring session. Both fighters had cuts and bruises within every square inch of their body. Both were panting heavily and each breath burned their throats.

Goku laughed, enjoyment evident on his face. "Man, Vegeta! You almost got me with that last move! Haha."

"I could say the same to you, Kakarot.", Vegeta responded. Goku and Vegeta stood up after a few more breaths, and realized that they were done for today.

"Well, Vegeta, I'm going home, see ya tomorrow!", Goku said cheerfully, looking forward to the next sparring session, but looking forward even more to Chi-Chi's cooking. Vegeta nodded with a grunt, and flew his way towards home, where his wife could order him up some food.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs was busy tinkering with a boxed shape machine, her upper body hidden as she tirelessly worked under the base of the machine. Vegeta had chosen that moment to wal inside and admire her form as she worked.

"Woman, what are you working on?", Vegeta asked nonchalantly.

Bulma decided to ignore his comment about no saying his name, like she usually did in the house and continued working.

"If you must know, I'm working on a displacement machine. This will allow an individual to deliver an item to a specified spot, like a transporter.", she replied, still under the machine.

"Hmm, sounds pretty useless, if you ask me.", Vegeta said, walking back up the stairs.

"That's pretty funny, considering the fact that you loaf around the house, when you're not trying to blow up something.", Bulma shot back. Vegeta snickered, walking towards the shower.

Using Instant Transmission, Goku was back at the house in an instant, ready to eat some delicious food from his loving wife. Once he walked in the dining room, he noticed the object of his desire...

"Awesome! Roast Beef and Chicken!", Goku shouted childishly, reaching for the food, abandoning any known table manners. Before he could reach it though...

"Goku!", yelled a feminine voice, from across the room. Goku looked at that direction. "Huh?"

"You're not eating any food, until you've cleaned up mister! And you better make it snappy!", Chi-Chi said, slightly annoyed at having to remind Goku everyday.

"Awww, but Chi-Chi, the food looks really tasty!", Goku complained. Chi-Chi's mood lightened up just a bit before she had to remember who she was talking to.

"Be that as it may, you need to clean up first. Only Dende knows that once you start eating, it'll be a while before you stop.", Chi-Chi said, stirring the Iced Tea that she had in a large pitcher, on the kitchen counter. Goku nodded before making his way to the bathroom. After he finished, he felt completely refreshed. Feeling so hungry, he decided to Instant Transmission to the Kitchen.

Gohan, who just came from Orange Star high school, was placing his books on the living room desk, when he heard Goten running down the stairs.

"Hey Gohan, hey dad!", he exclaimed gleefully. He ran down the stairs and sat at his seat on the dinner table. Gohan took off his back and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He hugged his mom, saying his greeting and sat at the table. "How's it goin, dad?", he asked before grabbing his cup to pour the tea that was now on the table.

"Oh, hey Gohan, just came from another sparring match with Vegeta, and let me tell ya, he almost had me today! We ended up in a draw!", Goku explained before helping Chi-Chi set the dishes.

"That's so cool!", Goten said excitedly. The family laughed a bit before they began to eat.

"So Gohan, how was your day at school.", Chi-Chi asked. She was very proud of her son, who was now 19, a Junior in high-school. After the whole thing with Majin Buu, Gohan had matured quite alot. He still wasn't mature enough to grow out of the saiyaman costume, she thought, laughing inwardly.

"It went pretty well, we learned alot more about the mechanics of the inside of a capsule..."

Vegeta sat on the sofa with Bulma snuggled next to him. They were enjoying the Gourmet Pizza that was ordered to the house. Trunks was at a friend's house, so they were alone together watching a movie. Actually, Vegeta was enjoying the pizza more than Bulma, as he had his own 4 large personal pan pizzas.

"So, why did you start working on another project?", Vegeta asked, slightly curious.

"Actually, the only reason I made it was because I was kind of bored, I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I just decided to make one. It still has a few kinks I need to work out though.", Bulma said, reaching for her second slice of Pizza. Vegeta merely grunted, not trying to sound too interested, even though Bulma already knew.

Vegeta grabbed his super gulp of orange juice, and downed it in a few swallows. "I'm going to the gravity room for a bit.", Vegeta announced, before walking towards the back door. He had enjoyed his quality time with his wife, but he couldn't get _too _soft.

The sun had just risen, signifying it was a new day. Goku had risen up early, which was a first, and told Chi-Chi that he was going to help Bulma with a new invention of hers. Goku gave Chi-Chi a small kiss before using Instant Transmission to appear at the doorstep of Capsule Corp.

Knocking on the door, Vegeta answered.

"What do you want, Kakarot?", Vegeta asked in his seemingly annoyed tone. Anyone who didn't know Vegeta would probably think he was angry, but Goku knew that was just how he is.

"Hey Vegeta! Bulma needed my help with an invention of hers, so here I am!", Goku said with a smile. Vegeta grunted and let him in. Walking to the lab, he knocked on the door. "Hey Bulma, I'm here!"

Vegeta had came to the lab also, Bulma needing his assistance too. "Oh, hey Goku! Glad you could make it!", she said, putting down her chalk. She was just writing on a chalk-board that was about the size of one of the walls. It had some long complicated mathematical formula that would make Goku's brain implode if he stared too long at it.

"I need you and Vegeta to keep a constant energy blast charge on those two power cells at the front of the machine.", Bulma said pointing at it. Goku and Vegeta did as she asked.

"Now, Just stay like that for 15 seconds, and then you can stop, that will charge the machine completely.", Bulma continued, working on the blue prints to the machine. Unfortunately, Goku's stomach started growling. 'Oh man, I need some food.', Goku thought to himself. He really did too, he had skipped on breakfast by accident in his rush to get to the lab!

"Hey Vegeta, got any food on ya?", Goku asked, his stomach rumbling again in agreement to his statement. Vegeta sweat-dropped.

"Can't you wait just 7 more seconds?", Vegeta asked irritably. Goku shook his head no, causing Vegeta to sigh angrily. "Good grief, you are hopeless, just wait a secon-", before he could finish his sentence, Goku was already walking down the stairs with a sandwich in his hand!

"Kakarot, you retard! You weren't supposed to leave the machine-", before he could finish his sentence, again, a flash of light caused the two to dissapear from their spots. Bulma turned around, noticing a small flash. "Guys?", she asked. She looked at the machine, noticing it was fully charged.

"They probably went sparring or something.", she said to herself, shrugging it off.

Vegeta felt like he was being thrown out of a car, after it hits something. He cursed Goku's stupidity. They were flying through some portal, any perception of space, not visible anywhere in through the pathway.

Goku was next to him, his face showing confusion. Vegeta smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What I do?", Goku asked innocently.

"What did you do? You did something to the fabric of space and time, all because of you damned stomach! That's why!", Vegeta yelled back, crossing his arms. Whatever was going on now, they would have to see what happens. Nothing much they could do now.

As quickly as it happened, they were being spit out of the portal, it dissapearing instantly, as they fell earthward. Vegeta manage to land on his feet, that is until Goku dropped down and crashed on top of him.

"G-GET OFF OF ME!", Vegeta yelled, pushing him off of him. He was breathing heavily. 'Damn, he's heavy', thought Vegeta. He looked around his surroundings not recognizing anything until he looked off into the distance. There was a large castle, banners and flags draping the walls. There in the center was the symbol of saiyan royalty. The castle looked as large as he remembered it. Scanning the horizon, he saw the light red sky, the two suns...

"It can't be...", Vegeta said aloud. Goku rubbed the back of his head, standing up. "What is it, Vegeta?", Goku asked curiously, not really recognising his surroundings. It did however, feel as though he should know what this place is.

"This is...This is planet Vegeta!", Vegeta exclaimed. Goku's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

"What! No way! I thought the planet was destroyed!", Goku asked, incredulous.

"I don't know how, but this is it!", Vegeta said, his eyes wide, and looking every which way.

_A/N: This is chapter 1. I need suggestions on what the next chapter should be about. At some point they will meet their fathers, and maybe their mothers. I need many reviews. That's the only thing that will keep this story going. If I don't get reviews, it will seem like not many people are reading it._


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 2 **

** The Adventure Begins**

Vegeta was about to walk forward, when Goku had an idea. "Vegeta, hold on to my shoulder.", he said, placing his index and middle finger to his temple. Vegeta got the idea, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Using instant transmission, they were at the front entrance in a flash, luckily, no one had noticed them arrive. Vegeta looked at the entrance in awe, until he realized something.

"Kakarot, you'll need to change your uniform, you and me need armor, to blend in. Then we need to find out how to get out of here." Goku nodded in agreement.

Since Vegeta was already wearing a saiyan-like uniform, his blue tank top and pants, he just needed armor. 'Now where was the armory. It was here somewhere...', Vegeta thought. Entering the courtyard, they stayed under the shadows of overhanging objects and supressed their ki. Two saiyan warriors had walked past, deep in conversation, oblivious to the duo. When they passed, Goku and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Vegeta, since this is planet Vegeta...that means were in the past.", Goku hypothesized. Vegeta nodded.

"Well that means, whatever we do, only creates another timeline, different from our own, so our actions here won't affect _our _timeline.", Vegeta was amazed that Goku even had that much scientific capability in his naive head.

"While that may be true, we can't walk around in these uniforms, it will just draw unnecessary attention. There, I think I see the armory.", Vegeta said, floating up over a large rock, and walking inside the armory. Goku follwed close behind, looking out for the armor. When he spotted it, Goku tapped Vegeta's shoulder, pointing to the rack of armor.

"Heey. Black and green armor! Looks kind of cool!", Goku commented, picking his armor choice. Vegeta chose the standard armor that was similar to the one back at home. Goku sighed.

"What is it with you guys and tight pants, I like loose fitting clothes much better.", Goku complained, looking remorsefully at his own clothes.

"Clown, just shut up and put them on.", a very annoyed Vegeta replied. They both went to the stalls, and switched clothes. Walking back out, Goku looked strikingly like his father, especially with the green and black color scheme. The only thing he didn't wear was the leg guards.

"Okay, so now what do we do...", Goku said, looking around. Vegeta decided that they should go look for a way to get home.

"Okay, but let's take our time, and enjoy ourselves. Besides, I may even meet my father!", Goku said excitedly. He had heard about when Bardock died, that he had a power level of about 10,000, which was pretty high, all things considered.

"Fine, but we need to find some sort of shelter that we can use while we wait.", Vegeta commented. As they walked throughthe market area, they recieved a few stares from passerbys, mostly women, who either smirked or winked at them. Not used to women giving him attention like that, Goku laughed nervously, wjile rubbing the back of his head. Vegeta didn't seem to mind nor care, as he continued to walk with a purpose like a true prince. Finally getting to the other side of the market, Vegeta noticed two people at the edge of the courtyard.

Vegeta smirked as he watched them. It was Zarbon and Dodoria '_patrolling_'. As Dodoria walked past he made the mistake of trying to bump into Vegeta. Vegeta scowled as he walked past. Discreetly raising his finger, Vegeta made a thin beam of energy, causing Dodoria to trip over himself. His face hit the floor with a grunt. The purplish-pink alien struggled to his feet, rubbing his face.

"Which one of you mongrels just did that!", he bellowed angrily. Saiyans who passed by stopped walking to see what was going on. No one said anything, which made him even angrier. Deciding to pick on the weakest looking one, he noticed a Saiyan child holding a basket of food over his shoulder. Dodoria smirked, deciding to mess with him a little bit.

"Hey, kid...Were you the one that tripped me up?", Dodoria asked, already knowing it wasn't him. The child didn't look scared, but he didn't want to get in a fight.

"No.", the child said simply. He just wanted to get home. Turning back the way he was going, he continued to walk forward until Dodoria kicked his food, knocking it on the ground. The child looked nervous this time, Dodoria getting ready to kick him. Goku walked forward, ready to defend the child, until Vegeta held him back.

"I'll handle this myself, Kakarot.", Vegeta said walking towards Dodoria. Just as Dodoria's foot was about to connect with the child's side, Vegeta was there in an instant, grabbing hold of his foot, making Dodoria lose his sense of balance. He plopped down on to the ground again.

"Go ahead kid, get home.", Vegeta said, not turning around.

"Thanks.", the child said, before picking up his things, and running off.

"Say, what do you think you're doing!", Dodoria asked, clearly annoyed that his prey got away. Zarbon walked over, attempting to intimidate him, but Vegeta wasn'e even nervous in the least.

"I'll say this once. Leave the planet, or I'll beat you to an inch of your life, and then i'll probably kill you afterwards.", Vegeta said calmly. Dodoria had a look of shock on his face, before it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Why you little...", Dodoria lunged for Vegeta, attempting to catch him in the face. Instead, Vegeta's fist was buried in Dodoria's gut.

"I warned you.", Vegeta said before removing his fist. Almost nonchalantly, he bach handed Dodoria in the face, causing him to fly through the air, and land some miles away. Zarbon raised an eyebrow, before walking towards the two.

"You know, that was a grave mistake, attacking him like that.", Zarbon commented.

"Uh, Zarbon was it?", Goku cut in. "You might want to leave. You could get hurt.", Goku told him, a bit serious.

"Oh? And what are you going to about it?", Zarbon asked in his narcissistic sounding voice. Goku sighed aloud. 'Well, I guess I'll just show a little bit of my power.', Goku thought before punching towards Zarbon's chest. Before the punch even connected, the shockwave from the punch sent Zarbon flying the opposite direction, knocking him out.

Goku laughed nervously, all the bystanders giving them incredulous looks.

"Oops. Heh, heh..."


	3. Chapter 3: Our Cover is Blown

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 3 **

**Our Cover is Blown**

The saiyans that gathered around the two warriors began to mumble and murmur.

"Did you see that!"

"He knocked him out before his punch even connected."

"Could they be Super Saiyans?"

"They must have extremely high power levels!"

Vegeta was getting rather annoyed that these saiyans were gawking at them like headless turkeys. He probably would have enjoyed the publicity 10 years ago.

"Everyone, shut up!", Vegeta's voice resounded through the market. Everyone immediately silenced their murmuring until another unseen stranger in the crowd spoke up.

"Hey, he looks an awful lot like King Vegeta!"

The saiyans began to murmur, with more of them joining the crowd. This was exactly what he _didn't _want to happen. Their cover was blown. Coming up with an idea, he whispered to Goku.

"Kakarot, get ready to use instant transmission." Goku nodded his consent. Placing his two fingers on his forehead, he was just about ready until three guards cut through the crowd.

"You two!", A tall, well built saiyan guard demanded. Vegeta had just the slightest urge to facepalm himself. Using Instant Transmission now would only cause the saiyans to look for them, and that would just cause a headache.

"What is it?", Vegeta asked the guard that had spoken. He was getting irritated by this whole fiasco by the second.

"Both you and your companion's audience is ordered by the King at the Royal Palace. He wishes to speak to the both of you.", the guard replied, clearly the commander, as the other two had their arms placed at their sides at attention.

"Dammit. Why does word travel around here so fast. Damn scouters.", Vegeta mumbled. Vegeta waved at Goku to follow him, and they were escorted by the guards. Reaching the Palace courtyard, they saw that the saiyans here had much higher power levels than the commoners outside. The Super Elite class.

Finally walking inside, they walked endlessly through red carpeted hallways. Adorning the walls were holographic portraits of past kings and quuens. All of them looked like Vegeta in some way or another. Vegeta smirked with pride. Goku was also interested in the portraits.

"Wow, Vegeta, they all look exactly like you.", Goku said quietly, enough for the guards not to hear. Vegeta simply nodded his acknowledgement. He had to think about what they were possibly going to say to King Vegeta. 'Hell, there's no way I can disregard my looks as coincidence. It's a family trait!', Vegeta thought. Turning another corner, they came to a large ornate double door. Vegeta started to grow just a bit nervous. Seeing his father after all this time. He and Goku already knew this was the past, but just how far back? Hopefully not at the point where he was a young adult. That would be akward...

The doors seemed to open on their own, and on the other side was a dimly lit room, two large thrones at the rear. The King sat comfortably at the one on the left. Vegeta was relieved to know that his mother wasn't in the room. He didn't know how he'd deal with both of them there. Since the Queen's seat wasn't removed yet, that meant that his mother was still alive at this time. Looking around as they moved forward, he finally laid eyes on his father. So as to relieve some suspicion, he bowed, Goku following his lead. His father was probably the only person he'd at least _think_ about bowing to.

"You must know why I have called you two here.", The King spoke. Goku noted that he sounded _exactly _like Vegeta, except that the King's accent was more noticeable and stronger. He looked at Vegeta then Goku, before looking at Vegeta again. He seemed to look at him longer than necessary, before narrowing his eyes for a second. Vegeta kept his face impassive.

"Tell me, who are you?", The King demanded. Vegeta quickly racked his brain for an answer.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that question.", Vegeta responded, his arms crossed. The King widened his eyes before snarling.

"You disobey your king?", King Vegeta demanded, annoyed at this man's audacity to deny him.

"Then I have another question. Why do you look of the royal family?", The King tried again. Vegeta didn't know how to respond to that one. He improvised.

"I don't know, many non-royal saiyans are born with widow's peaks.", Vegeta said rudely. The guards looked nervous. No one had ever back talked the King. The king however, seemed to look amused. 'Why does he sound exactly like me? And he looks exactly like my image...Could it be?', the King thought.

"What is a first-class like you doing with this third-class?", The King asked.

"He's not third-class, he's also first-class.", Vegeta responded. The King had turned to speak to his advisor, Zorn. Using the moment to speak with Goku, he told him of his plan.

"Kakarot, raise your power level to no more than 16,000.", Vegeta whispered to Goku.

"Isn't that kind of low?", Goku asked in an equally hushed tone.

"No, it's not. The first-class normally have a power level of around 16,000. The super-elite, which my father is, is around 25,000. Just keep at that level until they've finished checking with the scouter." Goku nodded, raising his supressed power level to 16,000. Just as Vegeta predicted, at King Vegeta's signal, a guard activated his scouter, and analyzed their power level.

"M'lord, they're both at around 16,000 in power, sir.", The guard announced. King Vegeta nodded.

"You're free to go until I recall you to my private chambers.", The King told the two. Vegeta took a deep breath, relieved to finally get out of here. As they turned to leave, King Vegeta stared at the back of his son. 'I'll find out who you are, boy. That's no coincidence that you have the looks of a saiyan super-elite of the Vegeta bloodline.', King Vegeta thought. He was going to find out. If there's a will, there's a way.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Displacement

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 4 **

**Time Displacement**

"Hey Vegeta, let's go check out the infant shelter.", Goku asked suddenly. 'Why would he want to go there?', Vegeta thought to himself.

"Why would you want to go there?", Vegeta asked aloud.

"Well, though this probably won't affect _our _future, I think we should help Broly." Vegeta seemed to be looking off into the sky, mulling it over.

"Why should we?", Vegeta asked. Goku knew that appealing to his sense of justice wouldn't help, so he tried another tactic.

"It means that, since your the prince...Broly could possibly end up being a friend of yours. Even a bodyguard! He could help you stop Frieza!", Goku said excitedly. Vegeta thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try that...But how would we know he's a new born? He was born on the same day as you, remember?", Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but remember that Broly was born on the same day as me? If i'm in the infirmary, Broly should be there too!", Vegeta nodded, before leading the way towards center.

"Look at that, a true warrior's cry!"

"He's definitely the son of Bardock!", said the two men. One a green alien, and the other a bearded saiyan, before placing the infant Kakarot back onto the electronic crib. As they left, Kakarot's wailing could still be heard. Goku and Vegeta were floating directly under the ceiling, suppressing their Ki. When the two doctors left, they floated back down, landing softly onto the linoleum floor. Vegeta wanted to laugh at Goku's past self.

"How could you, one of the strongest men in the universe, have been such a crybaby when you were an infant?", Vegeta asked with a smirk. Goku laughed.

"What can I say.", Goku said cheerily, at a loss for words. Looking at him, his younger self hadn't noticed him yet. Looking to the right, he saw a young saiyan with long dark hair, crying softly. He seemed to be crying because of him!

"Hey Vegeta, isn't that..."

"Broly", Vegeta finished before him. Goku looked back and forth between the two before picking his younger self up gently by the arms.

"Hey there little guy! It's me! Goku!", Goku said to himself. the baby ceased it's crying before opening it's eyes, concentrating to see who it was that picked him up. Goku's past self started giggling and cooing before grabbing for Goku's nose. He pinched it real hard, causing Goku to make an "eep" sound. This made young Goku giggle even more. Goku laughed again, and started making funny faces, cheering the baby up.

Vegeta decided that he had enough of the sentimental moment, by smacking Goku on the back of his head. This unintentionally caused Goku to make another funny face, which made his younger self giggle again.

"Put yourself back down and let's go.", Vegeta said. 'That came out wrong', Vegeta thought inwardly. Goku nodded and placed his younger self back in the crib. As soon he was placed back in the crib, he fell asleep. Goku noticed that Broly had stopped crying too and was sleeping soundly. 'Well, guess my job is done here', Goku thought, happy to do something. Maybe it wouldn't have a big affect, but hopefully his visit did _some _good.

"Hey Kakarot, I just realized, Broly was going to be scheduled to be executed.", Vegeta told him, as they walked out of the center.

"What! How do we stop that! That could be one of the reasons why Broly became a homicidal maniac!", Goku almost shouted.

"Keep your voice down, you airhead! I know that. Before Paragus is called to the courtroom, we need to persuade the King to not try to execute him.", Vegeta said. He didn't why he even bothered to stick his neck out for Broly, of all people. Maybe it was because he was a fellow saiyan. And maybe the fact that the legendary super saiyan being an ally would be beneficial.

Goku and Vegeta kept walking until they made their way back to the market area, the main courtyard. Both noticed with their advanced Ki sensing that a boy was sneaking up to their direction. He had long hair and had a widow's peak. He was holding some sort of bottle, and had a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Almost there...', the boy thought hopefully. He was going to play a trick on his father, by squeezing the fruit on his head. It will make his hair look all discolored. He was looking forward to this. Just as he reared his arm back to throw the fruit at the man, when it sailed through, his father turned around and caught it with his mouth!

"Hey there little guy!", his father said cheerfully. Raditz was dumbstruck. How the heck did he know to catch the fruit? He knew his father wasn't _that _good.

"How did you, I-what you-", the young Raditz said incoherently. His father laughed before ruffling his hair.

"You _almost _had me there!", the man replied.

"But father-"

"Huh? Sorry, i'm not your dad.", the man replied.

"Wha?", Raditz asked. How was he _not _his dad? He looked exactly like him, even down to the armor!

"My name's Goku!", Goku said in a jolly tone. Raditz raised an eyebrow. 'Goku? What's a Goku? That's a dumb name!'

"What's yours?", Goku asked kindly.

"I'm Raditz!", Raditz said proudly. He noticed that Goku's eyes seemed to dull for a moment, as though he were remembering something, before looking how they did before. Goku smiled down at him, handing the fruit back to him.

"Well, see ya, kid!", Goku said, before walking off with Vegeta, who was a little bit ahead in the crowd. Raditz looked in that direction, questions running through his head, before two questions ran through his mind.

"Why does he look like father...", Raditz asked himself. He looked down at his fruit before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eww! This thing has his spit all on it!"

_A/N: Thanks for the review guys. And thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes! I haven't been paying attention and made lots of careless mistakes! No more of that in the future! Please review. I need more suggestions on what the next chapter should contain. _


	5. Chapter 5: Vegeta The Rascal

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 5 **

**Vegeta The Rascal**

Vegeta and Goku had rented out a house where they could relax for a while. It was a two bedroom apartment, with two bathrooms. After taking care of the house business, they met back outside at the market area.

"Okay, we have 3 days before we have to report back to the King, so..." Goku looked around trying to find a place to go touring. Goku grinned when he noticed a wholesale market for food. Strolling over there, he noticed a portly saiyan merchant advertising his wares.

"Get your meat, freshly cooked meat!" the man said, waving for Goku to come over. Goku pointed at himself, in a "me?" gesture. The man nodded, and they both started bargaining on food prices. Vegeta decided that he would be there for a while, so he was going to check out the palace. Besides, he could always locate him by searching for his Ki. It felt good to finally fly around in the open without recieving baffled stares. Flying at a leisurely pace, he reached the royal palace in merely a minute. Touching back down to the ground, he snuck past a group of guards by temporarily supressing his Ki. Once inside, he searched around for his room. He wanted to know exactly what time period he was in.

"Hey Vegeta, how's it goin?" a voice asked off in the distance. For a second, he thought he was caught until someone responded to the question.

"What do _you _want, Tarble?" the voice said. 'My brother is here', Vegeta thought to himself, as he hid in the shadows, and supressed his Ki. True to his prediction, he saw two children rounding the corner, wearing scouters. He supressed his power low enough that they would disregard the signature. They continued to walk past him towards the backyard of the palace.

'Where are they going?' Vegeta asked himself. He stayed by the walls, trailing them from a discreet distance. Stepping outside, he stayed near the side of the walls, watching them.

"This looks like a good spot..." Vegeta's younnger self said with a snort. He looked to be about 8 or 9 from Vegeta's calculations. He was holding a small rock and Tarble had a worried look on his face.

"Brother, I don't know if this is a good idea", he said cautiously from behind.

"Pssh. You're such a wimp, Brother", Vegeta heard his past self say dissapointedly. That's when this moment hit him. It was when he played a prank on two unsuspecting saiyans that had walked by across the fence. He smirked with pride and continued to watch. Young Vegeta reared bach his arm with the rock and threw it with perfect precision. Vegeta watched the rock fly like a rocket and hit a saiyan woman on the rear. The Woman turned around sharply and tried to see who threw the rock. A man was convieniently standing 4 feet away from her, looking at the two suns setting. She tapped his shoulder angrily and started arguing with the man. The man tried to defend himself, saying he didn't know what she was talking about.

The next thing that the two Vegeta's and Tarble knew was the Saiyan woman throwing a well aimed punch at the man's face. With a vein throbbing on her temple she stomped away with a huff, yelling

"Pervert!"

Vegeta snickered, while his younger self had completely burst out laughing on the ground having seen the whole thing. Tarble was shaking his head like a dissapointed parent.

"You know at some point, you're going to get caught", Tarble said, not one for violence.

"Who cares! It was funny!", Kid Vegeta cried, recovering from his laughing fit.

"Brats! Get back inside the Palace! You two keep running off!", Yelled a feminine voice not too far down the hall. Quick footsteps were heard heading towards the backyard. Vegeta sat crosslegged on the wall, and noticed a second two late when he saw the figure walk in.

"Fine, mother!", young Vegeta whined, annoyed at his fun being ruined. Kid Vegeta and his brother ran inside the palace, not noticing Vegeta. However, the woman did. Vegeta instantly stood up and realized with dread who it was. The woman seemed to look past him before furrowing her eyebrows.

'Crap! Mother!' Vegeta yelled in his head. His eyes were wide. This was the last thing he needed to happen! This was too akward. How was he going to get out of this one!

Goku had a great time at the food stall. He had sampled the food, and the samples were much larger in size than on Earth! His hunger abated temprarily, he walked towards a large space center full of saiyan space pods. Scientists were rushing back and forth analyzing different things in and out of the building. Goku walked to a saiyan space pod, and began to look at it curiously.

"Hey, Bardock, what the heck are you doing, we need that pod operational in 5!" said a tall green man in armor with a cloak, walking towards Goku. Seeing as how he was ignoring him, the man tapped Goku's shoulder furiously.

"Come on you slowpoke, what are you lagging for?" he asked again. Goku turned around and said

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to be recalibrating the control panel, Bardock!" complained the alien, waving his arms exasperated. Goku scratched his head.

"But I'm not Bardo-"

"Never mind that, just get me a cup of Adrenaline Caf, ok?" The alien said clapping Goku on the shoulder and walking off. Goku scratched his head, when another man came into view. He resembled Goku exactly, except that he had a slightly lighter skin tone, and he had a scar on his left cheeck. He wore the same armor that Goku was wearing, and wore white arm and leg bands. He stood right next to Goku, and pulled out a tool box. He glanced at Goku before looking back at the pod. Goku seemed oblivious to his presence. Bardock paused what he was doing and did a double take.

"What the..." Bardock stared at Goku for a few seconds, studying Goku's face. Goku seemed to finally notice eyes on him and turned to see who it was. Bardock was looking at him with a shocked expression, his jaw dropped. Goku smiled and waved.

"Oh, hi!"

_A/N: I need suggestions on what should happen next. I appreciate the reviews i've been getting. I need to Know what Vegeta's mother's reaction should be. Should she know who it is instantly ir what? And also what Bardock's reaction should be. Mind you, this is before Bardock recieves the Kanassan power of precognition. Looking forward to feedback._


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not Your Husband!

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 6 **

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

Vegeta's mother looked long and hard at Vegeta, her eyes narrowed. Vegeta's eyes were widened, looking like a cat caught doing something he shouldn't. This was the first time since forever really, that he felt like he couldn't think of anything to say. It was a feeling he hadn't had since his fateful face-off with Frieza.

He felt _weak._

"Vegeta", his mother said slowly and carefully. It was as though she was trying to come to terms with something. She put her hands on her hip.

"When the hell did you shave?" she said angrily. She looked rather annoyed, and she was tapping her right foot. Vegeta sweat dropped.

"I, uh-", Vegeta stammered for a response, but she cut him off before he could finish speaking.

"And why are you wearing that armor? Where's your Royal Uniform?" she asked curiously. Vegeta's brain was locking up trying to come up with an answer. He knew he should have come back with a smart remark, like any King would to his wife, but it was his mother! That's when the unexpected happened...

Bardock couldn't explain what he was looking at. This guy next to him looked like a complete clone of him, minus the scar of course. This 'clone' was smiling at him like an idiot. Bardock blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked bluntly. Goku grinned again.

"My name's Goku! Nice to meet ya!" Goku replied, offering his hand. Bardock hesitated a moment before shaking his hand. When their hands touched, a weird jolting feeling raced up both of their arms. Both flinched and unlocked hands.

'What the heck was that?' Bardock asked himself. It felt like a full power static shock shooting through his arm. Goku had felt it too, examining his hand before shrugging.

"So uh, what kind of name is Goh-Kew?" Bardock asked. It didn't sound like any saiyan name to him. Sounded kind of lame.

"Actually, it's not my _first _name. It was given to me when I visited Earth", Goku said, assisting Bardock with the Pod repairs.

"You know, you kind of resemble my kid..." Bardock said absentmindedly. Sure, there were third class saiyans that looked alike, with Turles being an example, but Goku looked strikingly like Bardock and his son.

'If only you knew the half of it', Goku thought wistfully. "Heh. I get that alot", Goku said, closing the pod's panel door. Bardock nodded before putting away the toolbox.

"Say, you should come with me to the hangar. I'd like you to meet my team..." Bardock said, a plan formulating in his mind. The fact that Goku was wearing the same armor as him would help matters even more.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. Let me check on Vegeta for a sec", Goku said, not realizing his slip-up. In a millisceond, his body dissappeared, flying through dimensions to reach Vegeta in an instant.

Startled by Goku's display of Instant Transmission, another thought confused him. He scratched his cheeck, looking alot like Goku did when he had his clueless moments.

"Did he just say Vegeta?"

In a flash, Goku appeared in between Vegeta and his mother.

"Yo, Vegeta, how's it goin'" Goku said unceremoniously. His rather abrupt entrance shocked both Vegeta and the Queen out of their one sided conversation.

"Who th-" The Queen began. Goku craned his neck, moving his head every which way, examining the palace, oblivious to what the Queen just said. After looking behind his back for 5 seconds, he turned back around, noticing the Queens garbs.

"Oh, hi your majesty! You must be Vegeta's mom!" As soon as he uttered the last words, Goku quickly covered his mouth. Vegeta was looking flustered, his head bowed, and arms crossed. The Queen apparently didn't notice the slip up, as she simply nodded.

"Well, uh, _my queen", _Vegeta said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I'll be going now to take care of _royal affairs_", Vegeta finished trying to make his accent heavy enough that he sounded like his father. He quickly walked inside the palace, and circled back around to the side of the wall.

"Well, I uh guess I better be going now. Heheh!" Goku announced preparing for his Instant Transmission technique.

"Wait", The Queen commanded. Goku stopped his concentration.

"Yes?" Goku asked kindly.

"How did you do that, with the disappearing thing?" The queen asked curiously. It wasn't everyday on Planet Vegeta that people just dissappeared out of thin air like that.

"Oh, it's actually pretty easy! You have to focus on someone's Ki, and then pull your own Ki to your temple, and think to the place you want to appear", Goku said, demonstrating by putting his fingers to his temple.

"Well, have a nice day!" Goku said, disappearing in a flash, the whisking sound accompanying it. Just as the queen walked back to the entrance to the door, not understanding anthing he just said. She heard the sound again, Goku appearing again.

"Sorry, had to get somebody!" Goku said happily while running to the back of the yard where Vegeta was hiding. She then heard the sound again, meaning that Goku and whoever the other person was (Vegeta) disappeared.

The queen sighed.

"Third Class are so weird", she said tiredly.

Goku and the Saiyan Prince appeared instantly at the hangar bay, Goku having triangulated Bardock's position. Goku told Vegeta about a mission that Bardock wanted Goku to go on with him and his team. A planet called Kanassa.

_A/N: YES! The next chapter will contain violence! Hurrah! Yes, they are going to Kanassa. The next chapter will involve the fateful mission where Bardock's team was slaughtered and he was cursed with precognition. Will Vegeta and Goku's presence alter any events? _

_Review and find out..._


	7. Chapter 7: Changing the Fate of a World

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 7 **

**Changing the Fate of a World**

The first thing that Vegeta put on was a simple head band to change his hairstyle. So far, saiyan passerbys were oblivious to their presence, and he wanted to keep it that way. Goku told him that they were going to some planet called Kanassa. Neither he, nor Goku bothered to ask Bardock or his crew why they were going there. Vegeta however had an idea why.

Bardock had led the way towards the loading dock, pushing his way through the crowded area. They reached a holding deck that held 6 space pods. Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha of Bardock's crew were in conversation. As they neared closer to the group, Tora was first to notice. He stood up, giving Bardock the customary saiyan handshake.

"Well, if it isn't Bardock and..." Tora paused midsentence, when he noticed the two characters behind Bardock. It was some saiyan he didn't recognize, and another saiyan he could've swore was also Bardock.

"Uh...Bardock?", Tora asked to either one, not noticing the difference. Bardock clapped him on the shoulder, and laughed a little.

"This guy's name is Go-Kew!" explained Bardock. The rest of his crew had walked up and he introduced them all.

"Tora, this is Go-Kew", Bardock said again, enunciating the name. "And Goku, this is Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha", Bardock continued, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Yo!" Goku exclaimed. Bardock then pointed to Vegeta.

"Uh, What was your name again?"

"My name is...Tarble", Vegeta said after thinking quickly. Because Tarble was sent away at a young age at some point, the saiyans never heard of him, so it was the perfect alias.

"Uh, right. Yup, this is Tarble and Goku." After short conversation, and the group criticizing Goku's name as 'weird', everyone was prepared to travel to Kanassa. After everyone entered their pod's, Goku opened a private channel on the pod, after fumbling with the controls.

"Vegeta, why are we going to this planet?" he asked. Vegeta hesitated a moment before responding.

"They're going to purge the planet. Exterminate the residents", Vegeta said unemotionally. Goku's eyes widened. 'I have to stop them!' Goku thought furiously to himself. "Vegeta, we have to stop them!"

"I agree. If I recall correctly, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta shortly after this and another mission", Vegeta replied, looking out of his pod's window. The silent countdown on the pod's had already began and were beginning to take off.

Vegeta already had a plan on how to counter Kanassa's extermination. Most planet's were purged when they had a moon. All he had to do was have either himself or Goku destroy the moon, and convince the team not to purge the planet. The fist part would be easy, but he wasn't sure about the second part.

The pods flew at breakneck speed towards planet Kanassa. The residents, light blue reptillian like species, were aware of an impending threat that would occur during the full moon. However, they also recieved a vision of their apocalypse being prevented.

With mighty crashes, the pods landed in the middle of a field. The crew had arrived on planet Kanassa.

"Man, Instant Transmission would have been faster and more comfortable!" Goku complained, cracking the kinks out of his neck. He slowly got out of his pod, the others doing the same. As they got out, they were met by a

"Halt! Do not move, or we will attack!" yelled a tall kanassan warrior. He was flanked by at least three others. All were on guard. Goku and Vegeta were luckily at the back of the group, so Vegeta could enact his plan. He looked at the sky, and found it.

"Kakarot, we need to destroy the moon", Vegeta told his rival. Goku looked up himself, and also saw it.

"I see, destroying the moon would stop them from turning into Great Apes. Okay, here goes"

The Kanassan warriors were oblivious to Goku charging a small kamehameha wave, and more concerned about the other saiyan warriors that were transforming into great apes.

"Kaa..." The great apes were now blasting at the city, and were getting closer to the warriors.

"Mee..." Vegeta then attempted to stop the apes from rampaging by distracting them.

"Haa..." The kanassan warriors, noticing that Vegeta was not trying to blow their heads off, began assisting him. This halted the apes' advance.

"Mee..." The orb of energy that Goku was charging was now beginning to repel his hands away from the energy. Thrusting his hands forward, he released the energy.

"HAAA!" Goku exclaimed, the brilliant blue beam erupting from his hands skywards toward the moon. Which seemed like a few seconds, an explosion finally occurred on the surface of the moon. It had exploded. The monent it exploded, the great apes seemed to look in the distance where the exploding moon was with seemingly shocked faces. They slowly reverted back to humanoid form, panting heavily.

"Hey, what gives!" Fasha exclaimed angrily. The rest of the gang shared her sentiments, and were all mumbling. The Kanassan guards, however, were about to press their advantage.

Goku took a menacing step forward, trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, we don't want any violence. We were just on our way back!" Goku said, looking earnestly at the gang. They looked at each other and shrugged.

'That was easier than I thought', Goku thought to himself. Suddenly, Vegeta gasped.

"What is it Ve-Tarble?", Goku asked, turning around to face his rival. Vegeta was using a scouter he was convieniently wearing all of a sudden.

"I just remembered. This was around the time that Planet Vegeta was attacked! Frieza's spaceship is two days away. We need to intercept him!

_A/N: Well, that's chapter 7. I know, it was choppy at best. However, I need suggestions for the next chapter. I need reviews so that I can better the next chapter and so on. 'Till next time._


	8. Chapter 8: Planet Meat

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 8 **

**Planet Meat**

The gang of saiyans all looked solemn on the way back. Because Goku and Vegeta were "elites" according to the scouter, they didn't bother to question them. When they arrived at planet Vegeta, a doctor came to greet them, notifying them that they were to go to planet Meat.

"It's a direct order from Frieza", the doctor said simply. He returned to consulting his notebook, leaving the surprised group just standing there.

"Well, it's not like we got injured on the previous mission", Toma suggested offhandedly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, seeming to look off in the distance.

"What is it, 'Geta?" Goku asked, noticing his rival's concentrating face.

"If the mission on planet Kanassa would have went as planned, Bardock's unit would not have been completely rejuvanated by the time they would reach planet Meat", Vegeta said, quietly enough for only Goku to hear.

"So, they get there a little tired?" Goku asked naively. Vegeta looked at him stupidly before snarling.

"You dolt. It means they still would have been injured!" Vegeta said tiredly. Goku chuckled and nodded. Vegeta was sensing an ambush in this "mission".

Without preamble, everyone left for planet meat. Once there, Bardock and Toma flew to what looked like a stronghold.

"Alright, this looks like this would be their base of opera-" Toma was blindsided by a punch that sent him careening towards a far cliff. Goku and Vegeta were hidden by nearby pillars, watching the scene unfold.

"Dodoria! What is this!" Bardock demanded angrily. The pink alien now revealed to be Dodoria stepped forward, a smug smile on his face. Flanked by him were other alien guards from Frieza's army.

"What do you think?" Dodoria asked sarcastically, the smirk never leaving his face. Toma quickly flew back from where he was sucker-punched, nursing a wound on his cheek.

Shugesh decided he had enough and charged directly at Dodoria, a torrent of wind trailing behind him. However, before he could connect with his punch, Dodoria countered with a cross arm block and landed a headbutt on Shugesh's forehead.

"Urgh!" Shugesh cried as the force of of the headbutt caused him to crash to the ground. Vegeta decided he had enough and decided to step out.

"If it isn't Dodoria. My pink little friend", Vegeta said sarcastially, catching Dodoria's attention. Dodoria and the elite Frieza guards behind him were exchanging confused glances.

"I guess you don't recognize me then", Vegeta stated as he removed his headband, which well disguised his hairstyle. As the headband was removed, his hair instantly stood on end like an angry flame, as though relieved to finally have the headband off.

"K-King Vegeta?" Dodoria said aloud, trying to figure out what he was seeing. He looked like him, and sounded like him, but at the same time _didn't_ sound like him.

Vegeta realized that Dodoria thought he was King Vegeta. Even the rest of the group (minus Kakarot), were exchanging shocked glances. Vegeta decided to play along.

Cuz that's how he rolls.

"So you thought you could kill _my _men, huh Dodoria. You thought you could decieve the King of Saiyans!" Vegeta demanded, slipping well into the role of royalty. He didn't realize how good it felt to say King of Saiyans. Dodoria gasped and took a step back. His eyes showed denial and fear at the same time. Even the men behind him wore shocked expressions, staying clear of Vegeta and Dodoria.

Vegeta took a menacing step forward. Dodoria gasped and stepped back quickly, almost tripping over himself. He regained his bearings quickly, putting on a show of bravado.

"Heh, you don't scare me, you monkey", Dodoria said, laughing nervously. Vegeta smirked, raising his hand, his index and middle finger pointed out. Dodoria scowled before launching himself at Vegeta. Vegeta plucked the air and...

"AAHHH!" Dodoria shrieked as he blown back a distance of easily 30 miles. Everyone escept Goku had shocked expressions on their faces with dropped jaws. Vegeta once again smirked before dropping his hand. He glanced around noticing that everyine wasw staring at him.

"What?" Vegeta demanded. They continued to stare at him, until Toma decided to speak.

"You're the king..." Toma said, as though he were just coming to grips with the revelation.

"Well, duh! How else do you think I was able to crush him so easily?" Vegeta responded a little too defensively. He was trying his best to make them think he was the king at the moment. Bardock and his crew continued to stare until they all shrugged simultaneously, before quickly going back to their ships.

"We won't be able to get their in time by just ships alone", Vegeta said solemnly. Goku looked at each person before him before an idea came to him.

"I have an idea, Instant Transmission. Everyone grap a hold of someone, with one of you holding my shoulder", Goku ordered. Vegeta held Goku's shoulder, with everyone else forming a line. Before you could say 'Kakarot', they were gone.

In a flash, they appeared inside a large spaceship.

"My lord, we will reach the planet called earth in their 25 earth years," said a henchman as he worked the controls of the main cockpit.

_**VIIN**_

"Oops! Wrong place. Everyone, don't let go, wrong stop!" said an excited voice. As quickly as the group arrived, they were gone.

"What in creation was that!" yelled a yellowish brown midget who quickly flew into the cockpit from a rear corridor. The pilot jumped in surprise because he had not seen the split second event that unfolded before him.

"I-I don't know, sir!" The pilot quickly said, saluting. The mysterious midget, an "**_M_**_" _adorned on his belt, slowly retreated back to his chamber, grumbling.


	9. Chapter 9: Frieza arrives,counterattack!

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 9 **

**Frieza arrives; A Counterattack!**

Before you could say "Planet Vegeta is under attack," the ragtag crew of saiyans arrived within the perimeter of the Saiyan Arena just outside.

'I must learn this instant transmission,' Vegeta thought to himself. Everyone released their grips and stood there all akwardly. Goku began to put both his hands behind his head in a relaxed posture.

"I have a joke guys!" Goku said suddenly. Everyone looked at him expectantly (minus Vegeta of course) to see what he would say.

"How much does a Polar bear need to weigh?" Goku asked, an ecstatic expression on his face. Everyone shrugged, minus Vegeta again, who had his arms crossed, concentrating on something.

"Enough to break the ice!" Goku yelled excitedly. Bardock's crew looked at him (minus Vegeta...AGAIN) for a painful two seconds, before Bardock sighed exasperated.

"You are a weird clone..." Bardock muttered under his breath.

As Goku kept doing whatever a naive man with the power to destroy solar systems does, a large disc shape could be seen blocking the view of one of the twin suns.

"Should have known..." Vegeta muttered under his breath, hatred gleaming in his eyes. Goku asked Vegeta what was wrong.

"None of your business," Vegeta said quietly, but loud enough for Goku to hear. Goku seemed to stand still for two seconds before replying.

"Eh, Okay," Goku said nonchalantly, and shrugging his shoulders. Vegeta flew off towards the disc shaped saucer at high speed.

"You're not going to follow him?" Bardock asked Goku, his saiyan fatherly instincts kicking in (not knowing that that's what it was). To him it personally felt weird.

"He needs to do this," Goku said cryptically. Bardock's scientific mind began to work on overdrive. This guy, it was something about him, like he should know him personally, but it eluded him. The rest of the crew stood where they were, awaiting Bardock's orders.

"Sir, there is a life form approaching the direction of your ship," the Pilot of Frieza's vehicle said with controlled discipline. Frieza slowly rotated his luxury wine glass (when did aliens have this?), the wine following the current (when did aliesns have wine?) of the motion.

"Open the roof hatch," Frieza said simply, relaxing in his hover chair. The hatch opened, allowing his pod to rise to the roof. Activating his scouter through pshycokinesis, the numbers went up steadily to about 40,000. Frieza grunted to himself. This was interesting. A saiyan with a power level of 50,000? It interested him. However his high spirits were short lived. The power level indicator began to rise again, but more rapidly.

"What in-" Frieza managed before the scouter hit 500,000 and exploded. It was a miracle that the scouter lasted even that long. Frieza began to scowl, sucking his teeth angrily, the scouter's still functioning camera magnifying the mysterious intruder. The image magnified about 20x and clearly showed Vegeta, a vein bulging on his temple.

"FRIEEEEEZAAA!" Vegeta yelled in anger, not expecting Frieza to hear him, but he did hear him. Frieza narrowed his eyes in anger. "The king," he muttered to himself before correcting himself. He had no mustache, black hair rather than brown, and his power level was terrifyingly large for a monkey.

"Prince Vegeta!" Frieza yelled out to himself rather than anyone else who may have heard, in disbelief. He jumped out of his chair, landing quickly onto the hard surface of the space ship.

"But that's impossible!" Frieza shouted to the void above, beginning to rage. Finally getting a hold of himself, he crossed his arms, waiting for the duel of the fates to begin.

"Come on, what's your face-"

"Goku."

"Okay, Gahkew, let's go help Vegeta. We'll act as back up just in case something goes wrong," Bardock said, as he and his crew blasted off towards Vegeta's direction. Goku blasted off right behind them, able to keep speed with his larger strength.

Vegeta abruptly halted his flight as he landed feet away from Frieza. The being he hated with all the saiyan pride he could muster.

"Where do you think you're going, Frieza..." Vegeta said in an exceedingly scathing tone.

"My, My. If it isn't Vegeta. You've grown alot since I last saw you," Frieza remarked, not frightened in the slightest. Vegeta allowed himself to land on top of the ship. Uncrossing his arms, he balled his fists.

"I've come here to finish you," Vegeta stated, passion in his voice.

"Oh really? Did you know that my second form easily surpasses a power of over-"

"One million?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the whole story. Frieza narrowed his eyes. How would he know such a detail.

"Just to let you know, I know about your other three forms. So why don't we skip the fine speeches and get straight to the battle. You have a knack for running your mouth constantly."

The last remark left no doubt in Frieza's mind that this was Prince Vegeta. "You little maggot! You just signed your own death warrant!" Frieza shouted in annoyance. "Fine! You want to know fear? I'll give you fear!"

Frieza squeezed his fists as he began to steadily morph. As he was going straight for his final form, his frame morphed from the previous transformation to the next, the process looking mildly grotesque. As the transformation finally completed itself, Frieza unclenched his fists, slowly dropping them to his sides, discarding his now useless scouter remains.

Frieza slowly looked up from his bowed position to see that Vegeta was-

"Smirking? You're smirking? What, are you in denial of my power?" Frieza asked, trying to decipher his expression.

"How would it feel to know that you came here to destroy what has already appeared.

"What?" Frieza asked, not wanting to understand what Vegeta was getting at.

"That's right, Frieza. I'm a Super Saiyan. The reason you came here. You're too late. You want to prevent something that's already here!" Vegeta shouted toward the end as he crouched, beginning to power up.

Frieza chuckled before responding.

"You really expect me to believe that _you_ have become a super saiyan? Your arrogance is amusing," Frieza stated before leisurely crossing his arms, wanting to see what Vegeta was going to try.

"Now look closely, Frieza. You will experience what you tried to instill in all of the saiyan race. You will experience real fear, _terrifying _fear..." Vegeta said, delibrately slowing down the transformation so that he could relish Frieza's soon to be terrified face. His aura began to become more noticeable as it began to become more visible and shift from a bluish purple to a brilliant golden-yellow. His eyes then began to alternate between a black and teal color. The whole time, Vegeta stared at Frieza with his shifting eyes. He noticed that Frieza began to grow nervous. He was finally understanding what was to come.

"Prepare...to **DIE**"! Vegeta shouted, empassioned, as his hair glowed a brilliant yellow, and his eyes remained teal. His aura blazed, and a brilliant flash began to envelop the surrounding area. Frieza gasped, his jaw dropped, and eyes bulging. Bardock and his crew also gaped in awe at the sight. Goku simply smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge! Matter of Pride!

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 10 **

**Vegeta's Revenge!; A Matter of Pride!**

Both powerful warriors stood across from each other, waves of energy radiating from them, permeating the area with fast traveling light. The white light finally died down, Vegeta's frame now visibe, his flame black hair, now the color of a dazzling golden-yellow.

"Do you feel _real _fear, Frieza?" Vegeta asked already knowing the answer. Frieza was in complete and utter shock. He was leaning backwards, as though willing the situation to be undone. His jaw dropped, eyes wide, as he looked in denial at the scene.

"T-that's impo-impossible!" Frieza said to himself, his voice nearly cracking. Vegeta relished the moment. He would finally have his revenge. And there would be no excuses. Frieza would die at his hands at full power!

"How does it feel, Frieza. The fear you attempted to instill in all your subjects, is now in you, no less by a _monkey_," Vegeta stated, satisfaction in his voice. Frieza swallowed before taking a breath.

"No matter," Frieza said, his courage renewed. "I'll still destroy you! No one mocks the mighty Frieza and gets away with it!" The great tyrant yelled, instantly going 100%. Vegeta's smirk suddenly fell into a scowl. Not because of Frieza's increase in power, but the fact that Frieza was no longer showing fear. He would have to remedy that.

"Prepare to be beaten! **BY THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!**" Vegeta shouted furiously, both warriors clashing together instantaneously. Each punch thrown by the tyrant, Vegeta dodged easily. He was going to enjoy this fight and destroy Frieza, but not before he feared him, the prince of all saiyans. He was ready to go back to his time and raid the fridge after all!

"Wait, that's the prince!" Bardock asked incredulously.

"You know what I just realized. How are we able to speak, if sound doesn't travel through space?" Goku asked, a thoughtful look on his face. Everyone present, minus the two combatants sweatdropped.

"Anyway...that has to be the prince, his hair is black, and not dark brown," Fasha observed. Bardock nodded his agreement.

"So the prince is a super saiyan..." Bardock said after a long pause. Bardock actually looked kind of crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, concerned.

"I guess this means that no one else can be a super saiyan...don't get me wrong, I am proud, but..." Bardock paused.

"Actually, I have a confession to make," Goku said, hoping to ease his conscience. "Anyone can become a super saiyan, you just have to be pure of heart," he said cheerily, pausing to spectate the fight between the prince and the tyrant from the distance. In the far off yonder, you could see saiyans floating up into the atmosphere, spectating the battle from a safe distance. People began to comment on Vegeta's hair color, and his power level.

"He's a super saiyan!"

"The legend-It's true!"

"Maybe he dyed his hair?"

Goku watched with enthusiasm, his arms crossed, watching the battle with interest.

"The truth is...I am your son," Goku said delibrately, carefully choosing his words. Bardock didn't register what he said for a few seconds, before his eyes widened and his head snapped to his direction.

"W-what?" Bardock stumbled in his speech.

Goku smiled, instantly transforming to super saiyan, and reverting back just as fast.

"You're a super saiyan!" Bardock shouted in surprise. He floated slightly closer to Goku, studying the features of his face. Suddenly, Bardock smiled.

He grabbed both of his shoulders. "It really is you! I don't know how, but it is!" Bardock released the hug, and Goku offered his arm in the saiyan custom for a handshake.

"Kakarot," Bardock said with pride in his voice, his chest also swelling with pride. He shook his hand.

'I knew you'd be a great warrior one day!' Bardock thought proudly.

Frieza began to show signs of tiring, as his muscles began to ache painfully. Vegeta seemed almost too relaxed, as though the most stress he had been through was flipping channels on a remote.

"Getting tired, Frieza?" Vegeta asked, in mock concern. Frieza growled angrily before once again launching at Vegeta. However, before his punch could connect, Vegeta simply lifted his arm up, with Frieza launching directly onto Vegeta's fist, face first.

**_THWOK_**

Frieza recoiled and pivoted backwards, clutching his face in pain. Vegeta crossed his arms, satisfied. He didn't even feel like destroying him anymore. He felt satisfied enough.

"Alright Frieza, here's the deal, I let you live, and you leave this system-better yet, this universe, and don't bother anyone ever again, or i'll kill you," Vegeta said simply.

Frieza looked at him long and hard before chickling.

"You really think I'd just let you degrade me? **_ME_**? Frieza yelled with fury. He raised both his hands, and discs of energy formed, with the power to cut anything in half. He launched them, the discs looping in to attack Vegeta.

"You know what, I change my mind. I'm going to enjoy destroying you."

Vegeta yelled, and explosive wave bursting from his Ki, the discs colliding with it, exploding on impact. Frieza looked on in horror as Vegeta charged all of his Ki in one palm.

"I've been practing this, my new finishing move!" Vegeta yelled, as a giant blue orb of energy materialized in Vegeta's right hand. Thrusting his hand from the side to his front, the orb released itself like a giant, brilliant blue beam.

"**FINAL SHINE ATTACK!**" Vegeta shouted with all his might as the blast enveloped Frieza. Frieza's face showed intense fear before he was hit with the attack. Frieza screamed in pain before he felt no pain at all, the blast almost killing him instantly.

Vegeta powered down, as he used way more Ki than necessary to dispose of Frieza. Brething heavily, his aura instantly evaporated, and his hair and eye color reverted to normal by degrees, before going to their natural color.

Goku floated behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, a sign of friendship. Vegeta was too tired to jerk his shoulder away, so he simply floated to the top of the ship. Before anyone knew what happened, heaps of soldiers poured out of the ship!

Vegeta and Goku got into a ready stance, but then the unecpected happened. They all kneeled in mid-space, a sign of obedience.

"**ALL HAIL THE PRINCE AND THE KING!**" The former soldiers of Frieza chanted. The now large population of saiyans in space mirrored the action. Goku face palmed when Vegeta smirked and stood straight and tall, soaking it all in. He missed how good that felt.

"Bulma's going to get a hand full when we get back..." Goku muttered under his breath, as a spotlight seemed to materialize out of thin air, which Vegeta was basking in, as everyone was praising him and his father.

"It feels so good to be prince..." Vegeta said in egotistical ecstacy as everyone chanted his name. His arms were outstretched as he basked in the spotlight of plot convenience. He didn't know how it got there, but he didn't seem to care.

Cuz that's how the prince of all saiyans rolls.


	11. Chapter 11: Royal Pains!

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 11 **

**Royal Pains!**

Vegeta finally exited his cloud nine of ego bliss as he descended back towards the planet. Noticing the prince leave, everyone stopped their kneeling positions and floated towards planet Vegeta's atmosphere. As everyone disembarked, the former soldiers of Frieza had surrendered. Once on land, Goku posed the question.

"So, uh, what do you think your father's going to say about all this?"

Vegeta grunted to himself, a look of subtle concentration adorning his features.

"Just shut it and wait it out, Kakarot," Vegeta remarked in his usual tone, while they both walked towards the main courtyard of the city. "Well that wasn't very nice..." Goku whined under his breath.

As you continue to read, Goku throws a Ki blast in your direction during his training. The screen cracks, and Goku hears the crash. He walks to the crash area, inspecting the damage. He notices what looks like a broken glass window that hasn't completely shattered. He peers at it, the action making it seem as though he's looking directly at you. As you are reading this story, you wonder why it's suddenly in second person.

"What the heck?" you say curiously, as Goku continues to try to look at the other side of the wall. Then the realization hits you.

GOKU IS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL.

However, Goku leans back and shrugs, not being able to see through the other side, breaking the glass not crossing his mind.

"Man, this planet is weird," Goku says, shrugging off the akward moment. "I need a cheeseburger...I miss Chi-Chi's cooking..." Goku finishes quite meekly, as he walks back towards the gym area, shoulder sagging.

You sigh in relief as Goku trudges away. You think that that was a close one, as that would cause panic in the real world if he made it through. Calling the Computer Repair Man, you lean back in to your seat comfortably as you continue to read through the slightly cracked screen.

"Prince Vegeta, the king demands your audience along with you compatriot," a guard said without preamble. Two guards flanked him in a standard unit position. Vegeta slowly let out a small breath as he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"Let's get this over with," Vegeta said irritably, the guards flanking him on either side.

'Idiots', Vegeta thought to himself. What was the point of flanking him, he could crush them if he so desired! But of course, this would all be standard procedure. Vegeta sent Goku a Ki signal, from which Goku responded the moment that Vegeta entered the throne room.

"Yo!" Goku shouted in excitement. King Vegeta would have fell over if he didn't have the self control.

"Must you always do that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked irritably. Goku laughed at Vegeta's face, totally ignoring the statement.

"It's good to be me..." Goku said after a contented sigh. Vegeta rolled his eyes to himself at Goku's seemingly arrogant comment (Like Vegeta's one to talk).

King Vegeta leaned forward from his stting position on his throne, his hands crossed in front of him with his elbows resting on his legs.

"Who are you?" King Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm Prince Vegeta, heir to the throne," Vegeta responded cordially, but quickly amended, "From another dimension," he said, scowling. Because of his bowed head, he didn't notice King Vegeta's shock.

"Another dimension..." The king repeated, fascinated. he stood up, his arms clasped behind his back, his back half turned.

Meanwhile, at present time Earth...

Krillin walked inside of Capsule Corp's gates, and pressed the buzzer. Bulma's voice responded, asking who it was.

"It's Krillin." the now not bald monk replied to the intercom. "I was wondering if you knew where Goku was? He was going to spar with me and Gohan."

Bulma had opened the door, and sighed.

"You know, I haven't seen Vegeta either. It's been about 20 minutes. Maybe they're training?"

"Eh, that might be the case...Well, see you later!" Krillin said cheerily, waving as he flew off back to Master Roshi's place.

"Either that, or stuffing his face," Krillin muttered under his breath annoyed. "I swear, they must have a food and fighting fetish," Krillin muttered again as he continued his flight.

Back at Planet Vegeta in the recent but possibly not recent past...

"Man, I'm hungry. This saiyan food is good, but I miss good ol' cooking from Chi-Chi's..." Goku said sadly as him and Vegeta walked away from the science lab. The scientists had found a way to send them back to their time and place, but it would take the rest of the day.

"Well be grateful that your mate can even cook..." Vegeta said, get irritated with Goku's whininess.

"Well at least your wife doesn't hit you on the head with a frying pan when she's annoyed!" Goku shot back.

"Well at least your mate doesn't bother you when you're training!" Vegeta remarked.

"At least I can get laid, I bet you don't get none!" Goku shot back. Vegeta turned red in the face before telling Goku to shut it.

'How did he know?' Vegeta yelled in his thoughts.

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was surprised when I saw the 58 reviews so fast! Please continue your R&R'ing. I'm Lovin' it! Please give suggestions on what the next chaper should contain. They will be returning to their own time in the next chapter, at the beginning. Also, the present will be altered. All the important stuff will remain the same, like the pairings (canon). Look forward to Broly though. Their meddling in the past may have did some damage...or good things! For one, Broly never goes insane, because King Vegeta doesn't attempt to have them killed, and the planet doesn't blow up! Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge! Ay' Gov'nuh!_


	12. Chapter 12: On the Way Home

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 12 **

**On The Way Home**

Entering the throne room, Vegeta wondered why they were being summoned. Bardock and his crew were also invited to the room, much to Goku's confusion.

"The reason I invited you hear was for dinner," King Vegeta announced to the group of saiyans. Everyone cheered (excluding Vegeta again...). The table was quickly set up by the servants, and with a quick dismissal by the King, everyone ate. The Queen sat next to the King, and Vegeta sat next to his father . Goku sat next to Vegeta, and Bardock sat straight across from Goku, with Bardock's crew sitting next to him.

"I am curious, my son, how did you achieve the level of Super Saiyan?" King Vegeta asked, setting down his glass of (Tea?). Vegeta nodded, and with a grunt, he imparted his tale.

"I do alot of pushups and drink plenty of gatorade and water," Vegeta said simply. Everyone stared dumfounded at Vegeta.

"Uh, what's a gatorade?" Bardock asked, confused. Vegeta cleared his throat with a "never mind" and continued to eat the ridiculously large alien (steak?).

"Hey, dad. I know that after this, this we'll probably be the last time I see you," Goku said soberly. Bardock nodded and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it son," Bardock said, lightly punching his shoulder. "I'm just honored to have met you as an adult. You make me proud," Bardock said with pride. Goku shook his hand hand, big grins on their faces. Everyone continued to talk about several subjects, Bardock's crew describing the story of how they took over Planet Plant, and renamed it Planet Vegeta.

Goku wiped his mouth with a napkin after his 20th serving.

"Man, this saiyan food sure fills you up quick! That was tasty!" Goku exclaimed, chuckling. Bardock laughed lightly at his son.

'My son...you'll be a great warrior one day,' Bardock thought, referring to his newborn son. If only Goku could meet his mother. Curda would surely be proud of her son. Unfortunately, she was at a medical outpost that was a bit far off. He would make sure to get an image holo, to show her.

"What'cha thinkin' about, dad?" Goku asked curiously.

"Thinking about you mother," Bardock replied, resting on his chair, his head tilted up.

"Oh? What was she like?" Goku asked. Bardock smiled, and pulled out a data chip, the size of an average bottle cap, from his vest. Handing it to Goku, he instructed him to press the red button. Just on cue, a holographic image, the size of a computer speaker materialized. It depicted a woman with her arms crossed. She had mid length gravity defying bangs on the top to one side of her head. As the hair went down, it was spikey, her hair a midnight black. She wore the standard saiyan armor, except it didn't have shoulder guards but shoulder bands, much like Bardock and Vegeta's armor. Her chest plate was mainly a dark navy blue, while the rest of her armor was a dark violet color. She looked to be scowling at the camera.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed in admiration. "She looks beautiful! She looks alot more like raditz though." Goku said with a chuckle. Bardock laughed a bit too.

"Yeah, your brother Raditz was pretty hotheaded. He's still returning from a preliminary mission in space. As for your mother, she'll be back in two days." He then went on to explain how strong Curda was, both as a mate and a warrior.

"And then, everytime I wouldn't clean the water basin, she'd flip the table over, and threaten to smack me on the head with it," Bardock continued.

"Gyeeh!" Goku shuddered. "That sounds like my wife, but she uses a frying pan. I still have bumps from some of those," Goku said. Bardock began to laugh, while Goku was rubbing his head over a tender spot on his head. Soon enough, Goku joined in.

"Vegeta, I am very proud of you," King Vegeta said. Vegeta glanced at him and nodded his thanks with a grunt.

"Mother, it was...nice, meeting you again," Vegeta said. He stood up, shook hands with his father, and left the throne room, his hands crossed.

Goku had thanked King Vegeta for the dinner and Goku and Vegeta left to wait at the lab where the device was being built and tested.

The next day was upon our two heroes and the time machine was finally completed. Goku was jumpy with excitement, ready to be back with his family. Vegeta wouldn't show it, but he also was homesick.

A saiyan professor, wearing armor, and a white medical cape strolled in with two doctor's assistants. He was holding a large deice with an opening in the front.

"My prince and son of Bardock. The Chronal displacement machine is ready. If you will please step over to the marked spot on the floor, we can begin," the doctor said, placing the machine across from the spot with the help of the assistants, who configured buttons on the machine. Goku and Vegeta stepped onto the marked spot. Without further ado, the machine began to start up, sounding much like a lawn mower when its turned on. Next, an orb of light formed around the opening of the machine, and it materialized into a tunnel like entrance. (Much like a boom tube on Justice League).

"Well, it's time to get back home," Goku said, waving at Bardock. Bardock waved his arm in response. The light began to grow intense and a flash. Then there was nothing.

"I should pay a visit to this "Earth"," Bardock thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: MoreTheyChange, MoreTheSame

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 13 **

**More Things Change, More Stay the Same**

The wormhole travel back to their own time and place felt just how it did when they initially traveled back in time. Vegeta felt like punching Goku right about now. All of this happened because Kakarot was too impatient to wait 20 seconds for the damned sandwich. Oh well, he would get the chance to pound him the next time they spar. Vegeta decided to just meditate while they wait for the short travel to end.

"Okay, this is taking a while," Vegeta stated after 15 minutes. Goku seemed unperturbed. Vegeta didn't understand why Goku didn't seem annoyed or impatient at the slightest. Turning his head to face Goku, he voiced his thoughts.

"Kakarot, why aren't you complaining?" Vegeta asked. Goku shrugged. "'Dunno really. I guess this is better than having to deal with needles...and Broccoli," the spiky haired saiyan observed. Vegeta scoffed to himself, waiting for this tunnel to finally take him back home. He had a hot date with the gravity chamber.

Goten and Trunks who were playing outside suddenly sensed their fathers' presence nearby. Trunks was scratching his head confusedly.

"Uh, hey Goten, wasn't your dad just downstairs helping my dad with one of mom's inventions?" Goten nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?" Goten asked curiously. Trunks pivoted to face Goten.

"Our dads were only down there for like three seconds. Come on, follow me." Trunks levitated in the air, with a push of his Ki. Floating in the air, he glided at a steady pace towards Goku and Vegeta, with Goten keeping pace next to him.

Goku and Vegeta were currently sprawled on the ground, face down.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Yeah, Vegeta?"

"Next time you decide to eat a sandwich, give me warning next time, you clown," Vegeta muttered irritably. Goku chuckled in response and sighed. "That was some adventure," Goku said content. He got to meet his own father, himself in his baby days, and most of all, he saved planet Vegeta. Speaking of which...

Goku closed his eyes, and pushed his awareness to the general direction of where planet Vegeta would lie...

Snapping his eyes open, Goku leaped over to where Vegeta was at. "Vegeta, Planet Vegeta is still here!" Goku shouted excitedly. Vegeta looked back at Goku, wide eyed. "What?" Vegeta uttered, not believing what Kakarot just said. Goku nodded excitedly, and pointed to the general direction in the sky. Vegeta reached out with his own Ki and sensed the plabet for himself. He also sensed other saiyans, too.

"Unbelievable," Vegeta said to himself, finally standing up. Perhaps his father was alive too.

"The only thing I don't understand is that Trunks from the future said that the timeline would not be affected in any way if someone were to attempt to alter it."

"He was abviously wrong," Vegeta responded to his query. "He also said that he never encountered androids 19 and 20, so he probably meant that altering events would only change timelines not his own, but thhe others he were to be in. That also means that this timeline has been altered, but not the one we were just in," Vegeta analyzed. Goku didn't seem to catch any of it, as he started to chuckle when Vegeta looked at him expectantly. Goku shrugged. Vegeta sighed angrily, and walked towards Capsule Corp. He figured Kakarot would get what he meant soon enough. Before they covered much distance, Trunks and Goten were seen flting overhead towards them.

"Dad, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten yelled out happily, as the two boys landed.

"Hey kids, I hope we weren't gone too long!" Goku greeted the two boys. Trunks and Goten looked at each other a moment, puzzled. "Uh, dad, you were only gone for about an hour," Goten explained. Gokuand Vegeta's jaws dropped.

"An hour!" Vegeta shouted to no one in particular. He started pacing about with angry steps trying to figure out how all this happened in the span of an hour. Goku just seemed to roll with it.

"All's well that end's well! At least there's more time to train!" Goku said to his son, who agreed whole-heartedly. Vegeta finally calmed down and crossed his arms.

"Trunks, tell Bulma to make me a sandwich. I'll be in the gravity room if I'm needed," Vegeta said, already flying towards the Gravity chamber, just a short distance south from their direction. Trunks shook his head happily. "Dad's such a jerk," Trunks said, more of a term of endearment than an insult. Unbeknownst to them, a space pod had crashed 50 miles short of their location. Time seemed to stand still until the pod's door opened, and a man stepped out. On his chest was a gold plated necklace. He also wore gold arm guards and shoes, studded with a green emerald. Looking around and surveying his surroundings, he walked in the direction of Capsule Corp.


	14. Chapter 14: The Legendary Super Saiyan!

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 14 **

**The Legendary Super Saiyan Again!**

Broly continued at his current pace until he noticed a large white dome building that said "Capsule Corp". Landing with a perfect dismount, he regarded the building. Looking out of place standing there in the middle of the sidewalk connecting to the building, passerby's tried not to stare at him, most notably the women. You couldn't really blame them, he wasn't wearing a shirt after all. Just his usual white pants with red sash. Oblivious to their stares, he walked straight to the counter inside the entrance.

The customer service attendant was leaning comfortably in her chair, with earphones plugged in. She was signalled of someone's presence by a shadow that seemed to block the light from the door. Unplugging her earphones, she said her customary greeting, a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp, how may I...I..." The girl began to stare at him and his muscles. Broly was wondering why she stopped mid sentence, but shrugged it off and asked his question.

"I'm looking for..." Broly regarded his log from the ship before continuing, "Goku," Broly said calmly. The girl shook her head getting her mind out the gutter. "Um, one second please," the attendant said politely.

"Mrs. Briefs? Someone is here looking for Goku," the attendant called into the PA she was leaning towards.

"I'll be right there," bulma's voice said in response. A few minutes passed when Bulma Briefs finally entered the reception room. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation-woah." Bulma had stopped mid sentence to quickly examine him. Yup, he was a saiyan.

"Let me guess, you're a saiyan, aren't you?" Bulma asked, knowing already that she was correct. Broly looked at his own attire, but didn't find anything unusual.

"How did you know?"

"There's no humans I know that wear those kinds of clothes," Bulma explained, as she mostioned him to follow. "Or that are that tall," Bulma amended. Broly shrugged lightly, easily keeping in stride with Capsule Corporation's president. Winding through the twisting hallways, Broly idly studied the hallways and doors, until finally, they reached the conference room. The conference room was a sitting and relaxation area where everyone could take a break to take a breather. This was the area where Vegeta took his 30 min rest periods between Gravity Room sessions. Goku, his family, and Krillin and the rest of the gang just so happened to be there also.

Goku was focused on the task at hand. Both Goku and Krillin were playing Dragonball Z: Tenkaichi 3 on the Playstation 3. Goku was playing as himself as a super saiyan, while Krillin was playing as Omega Shenron. Goku seemed real experienced at the game, Krillin likewise, though you could tell he was starting to lose. Goku defeated Krillin's Omega shenron with the "Super Spirit Bomb".

"Wow, Goku, you sure are good at this game...but who in the world is Omega Shenron?" Krillin asked curiously. "I have no idea," Goku said after a laugh. "Probably some random villian created from a plot device. I never heard of 'em," Goku continued. Vegeta was reclining in his chair, trying his best to ignore the two simpletons. Who ever heard of an electronic reproduction where you fight as yourself? Real training was far more enjoyable was his thoughts. Unnoticed by everyone, the door knob turned allowing the door to open. For a few seconds, both visitors went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Hey, Goku! You cheated! You spammed the blast 2 move!" Krillin complained, much to Goku's amusement. Vegeta finally opened his eyes, and tore his attention away from the Ipod. As quickly as he looked, his face showed surprise, quickly jumping off the chair and onto the ground. Goku turned to see what was going on, and he also jumped in surprise.

"I-it's Broly!" Goku said quickly, more out of surprise than fear.

Broly didn't respond and raised his arm, palm open. Goku and Vegeta quickly went into fightning stances, prepared for an attack.

"Hi."


	15. Chapter 15: He's Not Insane?

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 15 **

**He's not insane?**

Goku couldn't help but blink and utter an "uh", looking quite naive. Vegeta's eyes seemed about to bulge out of their sockets. Both were in comical fighting stances, with Goku balancing on one leg in crane style while Vegeta was in a horse stance, with both arms bent by his waist. Broly looked from left to right, surveying everyone.

"Kakarot," Broly uttered. Goku flinched visibly, and both Goku and the saiyan prince instantly turned super saiyan.

"Broly, what are you doing here?" Goku demanded, a thin yellow aura enveloping him and Vegeta. The latter's left eye seemed to be twitching. Krillin scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, heh heh. What's going on here?" the bald monk inquired, inching his way closer to the window..._If three super powered mutants are going to duke it out, I don't want to be within a 50 mile radius!.._

"This guy's the legendary super saiyan!" Goku said quickly. There was a silence in the room for an undetermined span of time. Goku broke his concentration with staring at Broly to look behind him and scratching his hair. "Wait, you guy's aren't scared? Krillin, you remember right, it was only 3 years ago." Krillin pointed at himself with a"who, me?" expression.

"Uh, I don't remember fighting anyone that looked like him," Krillin brainstormed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I just remember Cell and Buu actually," Krillin concluded with a shrug.

"Maybe this has occured because of the time stream's alteration," Vegeta said finally, thinking out loud. Goku nodded his agreement, both of them dropping their fighting stances. Goku stepped forward with a scowl, inches away from Broly. Goku scanned the side of his face then the back of his head, Broly just followed with his eyes, not following what was going on.

"One question, Broly," Goku said after his weird detective gesture. "Are you murderous, insane, steroid induced breaker of planets?"

"...uh...no?" From what can be seen from Goku's face, it seemed as though he didn't like that answer and then...

"Oh, okay then. How ya' doin'?" Goku asked, offering his hand. Broly shook it, much to everyone except Vegeta's confusion. "What just happened? What's this talk about breaking planets and steroids?" came Yamcha's sudden question. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just uh..." Goku stumbled. Vegeta growled in annoyance before stalking out of the room. "I've had it with this stinking universe! Time travel shenanigans all because of some low-class warrior's indiscipline in controlling hunger" came vegeta's grumpy assessment. Goku scratched his head, not getting why Vegeta was so irritable so suddenly. Oh well, being home was all that counted, right? And besides, they had one of the most powerful warrior's in the galaxy on the side of good! The legendary super saiyan! Goku had much plans for this one...

"So Broly, you need to taste my wife's cooking..." Goku started, leading Broly away from the commons room.

_A/N: I know...This chapter was retarded..._


	16. Chapter 16: Lazy to remember title lol

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 16 **

**Chronal Alterations**

The next day had arrived pretty quickly. Vegeta, as usual was training in the Grtavity Room. Once he'd finished, he trudged his way towards the kitchen. Bulma was on the phone arguing with some manager of a subsidiary companay. Obviously, the manager didn't know he could be fired with two words over the phone. Vegeta scoffed and opened the fridge door. Searching the contents, he hoped to find a Herculade in their somewhere. Hercule himself was an idiot like he said before, but hey, it _does _give you the necessary electrolytes...

"Bulma, please make me a sndwich," Vegeta said offhanded, tossing the towel into the washer with unerring accuracy. Bulma had just finished talking to the person on the other end of the phone, and she had made a face at Vegeta's statement. "Vegeta...did you just say please?" Vegeta raised an eybrow. "What are you talking about, woman? Just get me the damn sandwich."

Vegeta let out an exasperated breath. The hell was she talking about. The prince of saiyans does not say _please_. He'd rather make his own frikkin' sandwich.

* * *

Goku and Broly were getting along rather well. Mainly because Broly was freakishly powerful. Goku likes to fight people he has no hope of defeating until he miraculously discovers a new super level. But we know that's not going to happen...right?

"Ok, Broly, hit me with everything you've got!" Goku exclaimed, instantly powering up to super saiyan 3. Broly's eyebrows ascended along with Goku's power.

Broly simply said, "Woah." As Broly stood there, Goku began bouncing on either leg, assisting his adrenaline pick up. "Come on Broly, you can do it too, can't you? Go legendary!" Goku encouraged, shadow punching and kicking in front of him. Broly frowned a bit before running a hand through his hair and looking to the side pointedly. "I...don't know how. It's kind of involuntary," Broly said calmly before continuing, "Last time I remember going...legendary, I was much younger I think." Goku leaned forward, his hair defying gravity and not falling downward, "Does that mean when you were a kid, you looked like a mutated bodybuilder?"

Broly made a face. "Uh, no...The power is proportionate to my strength. My muscle mass increases only to physical limitations. Goku made a sound indicating he understood, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Goku looked back at Broly and entered a fighting stance. "Ok, Broly, go super saiyan. I can probably teach you how to ascend to the normal super levels. Legendary super saiyan might be something you'll have to master yourself. Broly nodded and entered the super saiyan state, indicated by said yellow aura, green eyes, and gravity defying yellow hair. Goku's eyes widened considerably.

"Gah! Your power level almost rivals mine in strength! If you were to go legendary..!" Goku gawked. Broly just shrugged. "People say that alot," Broly confirmed half-heartedly.

"Aw man! This is awesome! You'll be a great sparring partner! I'll have to refer you to Vegeta!"

"Prince Vegeta?" Broly asked. He had not had an offiicial greeting with him, and he was enthusiastic to meet him. "Yup," Goku said cheerily before his face turrned serious so fast, it could break the light barrier," Alright, let's do this! Come at me with all you got!" Goku exclaimed, tightening his stance. Goku then flew at him with intense speed...

* * *

"G...u..."

He felt so sleepy. He was hungry too. Sleepy and hungry. Was that possible? To be sleepy and hungry at the same time?

"G...k...u!"

Where was that sound coming from? He was trying to analyze would it be possible to be sleepy and hungry at the same time, for pete's sake! Next thing he heard was a sharp sound that resonated for a few seconds.

Goku scrunched his eyes before opening them and blinking them a bit. 'Aw man...my head feels as intense as vegeta's attitide...' Goku thought somewhat grumpily, sitting up from the pillow. Looking around, he noticed he was on the couch, and could feel a sharp dull pain in his left shoulder and back of his head.

"Oh, Goku you're awake. I thought you'd be unconscious for days..."

"Oh, hey Chi-Chi!" Goku said with a smile before furrowing his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"You got uh, knocked out," Chi-Chi said, sounding like it was weird for him to get knocked out in the first place. Goku was about to utter a "huh?" before Broly spoke up from somewhere on his other side. He was sitting on a chair in front of the couch. "Uh sorry," Broly said bashfully with a short chuckle. Goku laughed too, easing the tension a bit. "Now I remember, I punched at you, and when you blocked...My fist bounced back to my face! Wow. Talk about what goes around, comes around," Goku said with a laugh.

_A/N: This chapter was a placeholder. A filler episode if you will. The next chapter will definitely advance the story and actually have a plot. Keep the reviews coming though. I would mind having over 100 reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17: Tenkaichi Budokai

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 17 **

**Tenkaichi Budokai**

Gohan was practicing his fighting forms he learned from Piccolo all those years ago in the front lawn of the house. It was early in the morning, and for the mighty saiyans and half-saiyans, waking up early was no hard feat. Goku utilized his instant transmission right out of bed, the covers whooshing like they were punched by a tantrum child. At the front yard in an instant, he was surprised to find Gohan training so hard.

"Hey...Gohan. You're training?" Gohan paused when he heard his voice. He didn't hear him approach. "Well, yeah. Ever since the whole thing with Cell, I took it upon myself to train hard every day. I'll never know when something crazy would happen. Especially after you had died saving all of us. I knew I was strongest at the time," Gohan said quietly, realxing and sitting cross-legged on the ground. Goku looked up at the giant expanse that was the sky. _So many things have changed. I remembered when...Gohan had gotten rusty after the battle with Perfect Cell. Gohan must be alot stronger than the original counterpart from...the other timeline_... Goku was proud though. Because Gohan was so strong now, he was right on par with him and Vegeta! Maybe just a bit stronger even! Goku felt like swelling his chest in pride. But there was one thing off.

"Hey Gohan, did we ever fight any uh...wizards or anything?" Goku asked, curious as to the answer. He needed to know. He was the strongest villian he had ever faced. Gohan's face showed his concentration, apparently trying to remember. After a while, he said, "Not that I know of...I only remember fighting cell about a few years back." Goku nodded with a grunt_. That's something else that's strange about this timeline. We haven't fought buu yet. And Gohan is already publicly involved with Videl_. Goku looked to the direction of the hyperbolic time chamber. From what Goku could tell, the next tournament was in 2 days. Perhaps they all needed as much training as they could get. And Gohan would be the key. Because he's trained in this timeline, he would easily surpass Goku in his super saiyan 3 form...And with the elder Kai's unlocking of his ability...he would match Goku as a super saiyan 4, Goku thought amused, if a super saiyan 4 even existed. That would be something he would need to find out. He needed to relay the info about Buu to Vegeta...

* * *

Vegeta punched left and then right. The 600 times gravity was a setting he used for the first time. Before he fought Buu, he was training under 500x. Now, any villian that came his way, he would crush them. Kakarot constantly showed him up, defeating every major villian. Well Vegeta would get all the glory this time. He was the prince of saiyans. The clown would be showed up this time. He just knew. This year was his year. Where was Trunks, he needed to train. Making his way outside, he spotted Trunks and Goten doing pushups, making a game out of it. Trunks would do one pushup, then Goten would do two, then Trunks would do three and so on. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched them. It was strange, Vegeta remembered Trunks and Goten never too serious about training, but here they were. Then it hit him. Perhaps it was the chronal diruption? That had to be it. Not that he had a problem with this though. They would be stronger than the initial timeline. Trunks would finally surpass him soon. He would not admit that to anyone anythime soon though. He was proud. Well, Trunks would train tomorrow. He was already excercising today. He deserved that much at least. Vegeta pulled the towel from his shoulder and was walking up to the stairs to get to the washroom...

**VIIIN!**

Goku appeared at the top of the steps, inches away from Vegeta, appearing without any preamble. Goku laughed out loud.

"Hey, Vege-OW!" Vegeta clocked Goku in the center of his face, muscle reflex not amused by Goku's sudden appearance. "What did I tell you about teleporting in front of people like that! Idiot!" Vegeta yelled exasperated. Goku was flat on the floor upstairs, nursing his face. "S-sorry," Goku said after the ache in his face subsided. Slowly getting up and regaining his bearings, he rested his hands on his knees. "Man, Vegeta, you punch hard!" Goku whined. Vegeta made a face, like he said something stupid. "Well of course, idiot. We're saiyans," Vegeta said, regaining his composure. Standing up straight, Goku began to relay his news.

"Vegeta, in this timeline. Buu's not dead." Vegeta frowned. "What?" Vegeta asked, not understanding what he meant. "We never fought Buu yet," Goku exclaimed, his serious face on. Vegeta moved his stare away from him and back to the wall where he was facing. "Hmm. No matter. We'll crush him easily. Remember that I will no longer be influenced by anyone," Vegeta said cryptically, referring to when Babidi had attempted to mind control him, though Goku knew what he was talking about. "yeah, and it turns out that Gohan never stopped training after Cell's death," Goku continued after a pause. Vegeta looked back at Goku at this news. "Interesting, my son has also been looking serious about training. I saw him training with yours. Goku nodded.

"And the fact that Broly is part of the team, that doesn't hurt our chances." While Goku explained the rest of the news, Vegeta remembered that Planet Vegeta was still in existence. At some point, he would request that a gravity room be installed over there. The saiyans were powerful, but they were not quite up to Goku and Vegeta's level.

"So what are you suggesting?" Vegeta asked, rewturning his attention back to Goku. "The hyperbolic time chamber. I can ask Dende to enhance it where it can hold more people at once," Goku offered. Vegeta nodded his assent. "You do that. Babidi won't stand a chance. By the time he shows his ugly, toady face, we'll grind him into the ground. Without a word, Goku used instant transmission to travel to Dende's Lookout, vanishing as though he was never there.


	18. Chapter 18: The Tournament approaches

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 18 **

**The Tournament Begins!**

The population of Earth was slowly rising along with the rising of the sun. A new day has started and everyone was beginning their daily routine. Vegeta and Trunks were training outside in front of the yeard of Capsule Corp, which Bulma had approved. It had been very long since both the father and son trained together so intensely, and both seemed to be enjoying it. Kiai yell and fighting sounds could be heard as they practiced various fighting techniques.

Goku, Gohan, and Broly were actually yards away, in their oen practice routine. Before they would get into derious teaining, Goku was going to attempt to encourage Broly to unlock Super Saiyan 2.

"Ok, Broly, it's just like normal Super Saiyan," Goku said kindly, using his hand for emphasis while pointing towards the sky, "All you need to do is look inside of yourself. But rather than just release the anger that makes you go Super Saiyan..." With that, he instantly transformed to Super Saiyan, his eyes looking no more intense than before. "Instead of releasing the anger, you reign it in, and turn it into pure energy." Goku's hair instantly straightened outward even more as though electrified, and spontaneous sparks of bioelectricity danced around his person. He put both hands on his hips, a satisfied look on his face for the explanation he gave.

"Now you try."

Broly nodded with a grunt. Instantly going super saiyan, Broly continued to concentrate. With his hands to his sides and in a horse stance, hands and teeth clenched, the power in him began to rise. At this point, he was half holding his breath, trying to reign all of the energy in. His aura was beggining to take on a green tint...

"Broly, don't let it release! You're in control of it!" Goku encouraged, his voice slightly huskier, not yet bothering to power down. Gohan looked on in interest, still at base form. At this point, the legendary saiyan's muscles were tensed before Broly relaxed. He took a deep breath, and his aura returned to the common gold color of a super saiyan 2. His hair was almost as spiky as if he were in his legendary transformation, yet it was more smooth and the customary sparks danced around him. He put his hands on his knees, breathing in and out.

"You did it!" Goku said appraisingly. "Alright, now it's time for the real training. Tomorrow, I'm gonn ateach you guys Super Saiyan 3. _I wonder if Broly could even do transformations after activating his legendary form... If he can, then that's a monstrous power we have on our hands._ Goku was both nervous and excited about that prospect. And if his own training was any indication, then he had a new transformation of his own in the works. He would unlock it, then he would show both Goku and Vegeta.

"Impressive! All right, you can rest," Vegeta allowed, grabbing two towels from a nearby railing situated to the side. He tossed one to his son and began drying himself off. One thought kept nagging at him. With all these deviations in the timeline, were these the same exact people per se, or was this some sort of...alternate timeline. No matter how satisfactory he found these occuring events to be, he wouldn't exactly be satisfied if their original timeline existed somewhere. He just didn't feel...acclamated to this timeline. As though it was like entering another house, knowing it wasn't yours. Well, no matter, Vegeta thought idly. The woman would have some way of researching it.

"Hey dad, i'm gonna meet up with Goten!" Trunks announced before taking off after a approving nod from Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince in question looked to his side to observe Broly, Kakarot and his son train. With a smirk, Vegeta walked to their location.

"Time to show them how a real Saiyan fights."

Overhead in space, a spacehip looms closer towards the planet Earth, an unkown objective in mind for the group of people in it. The saiyans trained intensely, all oblivious to the impending danger to earth and its inhabitants.


	19. Chapter 19: Preparing for the Tourney

Dragon Ball Z: I'm Just Saiyan...

**A/N: **Sorry for the long intermission. I just hadn't been able to get around to producing the next chapter. I was stuck and didn't know how to continue. I'm back though, and appreciate everyone's reviews. This chapter isn't action-y, but definitely look forward to that in the next chapter. Thanks again for the 100+ reviews and I hope to get even more.

**Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 19 **

**The Conflict Begins**

The time of the tournament's start approaches, and the heroes pf Earth were close to finishing their training preperations. Even more so, knowing that the would be evil known as Majin Buu being close to being reborn. Everyone was gathered at the Brief's home, all conversing in the common's room. It would be another two hours before the hover carrier was primed and ready for take-off, large enough to accomodate all its passengers. Goku had finally thought it was time to reveal the coming danger of Majin Buu, and the many dangers that would accompany.

"But the difference this time, is that Gohan is fully trained this whole time! So when we find the old kai, his potential will make him easily more powerful than a Super Saiyan 3!" Goku said excitedly with balled fists and a grin plastered on his face. Gohan throughout this explanation was thinking internally, a hand on his chin.

"So, in this...alternate timeline, I had gone slack in my training," Gohan trailed off, pausing to look at Goku's nod of confirmation, "and my energy was sapped from two men, Spopovich and Yamu?" Goku nodded again. "Yeah, but now, you're almost three times as strong as you were when you defeated cell!" Goku said, obviously proud. Gohan nodded, not completely understanding the concept of an alternate timeline, only experiencing that with the whole android conflict. He did understand the gravity of it all though, so it only motivated him to keep up his training. Bad things tended to happen when they got rusty. So Majin Buu was coming to town. He didn't know who they were, but he guessed that he was tougher than cell if Goku had the need to tell them.

Chi-Chi strided forward and got hold of Goku. "Goku, you better not die on me this time!" she said seriously. Goku seemed to have noticed her seriousness and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't be dying. We're extremely prepared this time. We know exactly how to defeat this villian." Chi-Chi sighed tiredly, "Goku, this is-"

"The last time, I know, I know," Goku said soothingly, effectively cutting her off. In a rare show of public affection, he tenderly kissed her cheek and gently squeezed her hands. "I'll make everything right this time. Besides, we have a secret weapon," Goku remarked cryptically. "Two, actually", he amended. "Or three actually..." he said suddenly, starting to concentrate.

"Well, we have a lot of secret weapons basically!" Goku laughed good-naturedly. Suddenly he looked conspiratorial, and he pointed inconspicuously at Broly. "That guy there is the legendary Super Saiyan," Goku whispered mischieviously. Chi-Chi had a strange look on her face, before she focused on Goku again.

"Goku, first you and our sons turn into delinquents, and now we have a legendary delinquent?" she whispered in return, not amused at all.

"Aw, don't be like that Chi-Chi!" Goku returned, not whispering now, but speaking softly enough that the rest of the room wouldn't hear. "Think about it. With his help, we can get rid of danger to the planet faster," Goku reasoned. Chi-Chi still looked unsure.

"Uh...I'll have time for a job," Goku concluded. Chi-Chi, as Goku expected, lit up at this. "Oh, that's wonderful! Okay, Goku," Chi-Chi said seriously. "You go and save the world, but you or one of the Sons better win!" she scolded half-seriously. Goku laughed again and nodded with an "I promise."

0o0o

Goku and Vegeta reconvened in front of the gravity chamber. They were planning their next move in regards to the whole situation with Buu.

"Well, Babidi will show up in at least a few days after the first round, and the tournament goes on for a few weeks." Vegeta only nodded, no doubt thinking heavily on recent events.

"After the tournament, we'll have to deal with Planet Vegeta. Seeing as how I killed Frieza in this timeline, the Saiyans still exist," Vegeta started, Broly being a testament to Vegeta's explanation.

"Right," Goku said with a nod. A thought had suddenly hit Goku and he clasped his hands behing his neck. "Say, seeing as how Broly's even sane," Goku began to say, remembering what Vegeta told him about Broly's injury during his childhood, "Wouldn't that mean that King Vegeta and the rest of the saiyans have thought some things through?"

Vegeta merely grunted. Kakarot was right. From fear overriding common sense, the king would have initially just ordered Broly to have been destroyed while he was still a baby. Recent happenings did point to some changes that were occurring. And though Vegeta loathe to admit it, having Broly as an ally is extremely beneficial. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Vegeta stated. "We have a rematch we never got around to, to prepare for," the prince of Saiyans said while walking away. Goku smiled knowingly. He couldn't feel any more grateful for all of the allies he had as of now.


End file.
